onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Entertainment calender
http://img88.imageshack.us/img88/7993/calendarwikia.jpg Right, this seems to be a new feature of the wiki. In my opinion it doesn't add anything of value to us, but takes away space on the page. It is nothing major, but I don't see a reason to keep it. I'm actually not sure if we are allowed to remove it (or if it is even possible), that's why I will contact main wiki and ask about it. But before I do that I would like to gather opinions on the matter, maybe I'am the only one who doesn't like it? I don't like the entertainment calendar and want it removed. # 18:50, January 18, 2012 (UTC) # hate it, annoying, want it removed # 18:56, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Please remove it as fast as possible # 19:15, January 18, 2012 (UTC) #'Piece•Enrik•' talk 19:18, January 18, 2012 (UTC) # #[[User:Monkey.D.Me|''' MDM']][[User_Talk:Monkey.D.Me|'Talk']][http://mastervito.deviantart.com/ '''Animations'] 01:40, January 19, 2012 (UTC) (it doesn't match to Wiki's cool >_>) # Troll King Imhungry4444 00:04, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I would like it, if it regards manga and anime events. # # I like the entertainment calender and I want it to stay. # # I don't care. # # Discussion Are we sure it CAN be removed? I looked for an announcement about this but wasn't able to find one. Also this just seems to be affecting "entertainment wikias" such as ourselves, the simpsons one and bleach, but not smaller wikias or other wikias. 19:10, January 18, 2012 (UTC) As I said, I don't know yet. But before I go and request stuff I would like to get a reasonable amount of feedback first. 19:13, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :If only it was about the wikias main subject... It just seems so "unrelated" to us. -_- One-Winged Hawk 19:18, January 18, 2012 (UTC) The calendar cannot be removed, there were already complaints about this, since it's heavy American-centered and tv-movies based. It's still a beta feature so I hope will be improved, if they will organize better the theme (with manga/anime events in our case) it can become a valuable feature. If you want to find more, well... maybe not so "more", go here and here. I repeat again, this is not a feature that the admins can turn on or off, it's a Wikia-wide feature. I know this mandatory features sucks a lot, they make you wonder what can you really choose to do on your wiki. If the calendar can be customised then its great! if not well oh well. It's managed by Wikia staff, so you cannot directly edit it. We can't do anything, c'mon. Its from the wikia. It looks bad but what can you do... I just saw a comment of Dopp here saying: "Hi All, Regarding the Entertainment Calendar -- we just got the word that it's okay for us to disable it on request for the time being, while they work on ways to make the feature better. If you'd like it disabled, please give us the URL to your wiki, and we'll take care of it (or contact us at Special:Contact." I guess all we have to do is reply to that comment linking One Piece Wiki to disable it since she already disabled it for the Kuroshitsuji wiki. Allright, lets leave it open for another 2-3 days, just´to make sure that the majority agrees. 14:53, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Isn't it a bit soon? Anyway an admin (obviously) should report the decision to Wikia in the end. I actually hope that more participate within the next 2-3 days, after all this isn't some super controversial problem which needs a lot of discussion or so (at least I doesn't look like it). Lets see how many participated after the weekend and go from there. As to reporting it, I actually don't care who does it, but if it is ignored (which I don't think it will) I will send the message myself. 15:41, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I was concerned about the length because I was afraid some users may have miss this poll. When I said that an admin should report the decision, I meant that normal users cannot request the activation/deactivation of a wiki feature without an admin's consensus at least, though if you link this poll maybe you that on your own. Doesn't need to be an admin, anyone can request the deactivation/activation of features. Big however, they will always ask for a discussion/decision made on the wiki. 18:46, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Switching to Monobook will fix this problem. SeaTerror 18:32, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah monobook is always the last sand against Wikia's updates... : ) @Jinbe: actually they won't turn on/off a feature just because an user asked so, an admin should give the ok, simply because the staff must have some kind of assurance that it isn't just an user's whim. Remember that in many wikis, don't make "democratic" decisions, (one of these is Wikipedia) but the admins evaluate each options with pros and cons listening to the users' argumentation, naturally they did everything for the wiki's good. Sorry, but thats wrong leviathan. It is true that they wont act if one user asks them to do something, but when you provide a community based decision they will (saw that more than one time on central). As for wiki's where people don't vote, well thats their problem for not speaking up. Its a common misconception that admins are necessary to solve anything (but it is true that they are, or at least should be the ones caring the most about issues like this). There is only one person who really stands out, and thats the creator of any wiki. 15:02, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't think that they will turn off such a thing. Unless all wikis complain. Unlikely. Seems its already gone? 15:11, January 20, 2012 (UTC)